A perv isn't always a perv
by AnimeLover0209
Summary: Kouta is always a perv but will he change when he gets a girlfriend? First time, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A normal day at Fumizuki Academy, Kouta Tsuchiya of Class F Is being its usual perverted self.

"So close! So close!" He said as he was trying to take a pic of Minami's underwear.

While Minami is trying to break Ahkihisa's hand because of another insult of her flat chest.

"Don't say that to me again!"

"Yess! I promise! OWWWWW!" (Bone Cracks)

At break the girls from Class A, Shouko and Aiko came to join the circle group of friends.

"hey guys,said Aiko with a cat-like grin on her face ,whats up!"

"Yujii when are we getting married?" Shouko asked.

"Gahh! Get away from me!" Yujii screamed. With that Shouko, stuck 2 fingers on his eyes.

"OWWWWW!"He said clutching his eyes.

Aiko went to Kouta and teased him, "Heyy, all my leggings were in the wash so I had to wear underwear instead,wanna see?"

"Ucckkkk" Kouta's nose went and bleeded.

"Just kidding! Heehee so I want to be serious. Have you ever had a girlfriend?

"What? Why are You asking me that? That's none of your concern." He said,wiping his nose.

"Just curious" She made a sad face that no one can see. "Anyways Bye!

As the girls exited the class, Aiko thought only one thing, Did he ever had a girlfriend?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Feelings_

**The next day at Fumizuki Academy was also quite normal. With an ST War practice.**

"Summon!" Kouta, Akihisa, Yujii, Himeji and Hideyoshi all screamed.

One by one all their avatars came out. All of them with school uniforms on.

The girls from Class A suddenly opened the door and entered. In came, Shouko, for Yujii, and Aiko.

"Why do you guys always come here?" Yujii asked trying to get away from Shouko.

"I wanted to see how my husband is doing. Are you ok, Yujii?"

"I'm fine and don't call me your husband your not my wi-" his sentence cut short by two fingers poking his eyes.

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Yes, ok"

Kouta's avatar suddenly had a nosebleed and everyone saw Kouta down on the floor gushing out blood.

"Ucckkkkkkkk." blood still dripping. Everyone knew why, Aiko.

"Why must you hate me?" Asked Kouta.

"C'mon Muttsulini, it's not like I _hate _you. I just like playing with you."

"Please don't. Can't you play with other boys? I mean you don't have to play with me all the time." Kouta said.

_Ugh, he doesn't get it, thought Aiko. Why must I have to do this to get him to like me._

"Oh no reason, I just follow the rep around and she's always going here so I'm here too. Plus, this place is nice. Even though with cardboard boxes, this place is a lot of fun!,Smiling her usual cat-like grin. Ooooopss look at the time. C'mon rep let's go!"

**Their ST War practice finished. All the avatars vanished.**

Shouko stood up and walked towards the door. Before she headed out she said, "Bye Yujii." Shouko kissed the palm of her hand and blew sending a flying kiss to Yujii. Then, Shouko went back to Class A.

Everyone can see Yujii blushing. "Why deny when you absolutely,totally love her dude!" Akihisa said with a smirk.

Yujii put a hand on Akihisa's shoulder, "Do you want a girlfriend like that?"

Akihisa said "Sure, she's really pretty but She only loves you so I won't get in the way!"

Minami and Mizuki heard what he said about Shouko being his girlfriend.

"Prepare to DIE Aki!"

"Why must you say things that will get you in danger of ever having a life again?"

" I didn't mean that! AHHHHHHHHHH!" As the girls got to work on his grave, Hideyoshi suddenly went out of Class F saying,

"Awww crud I totally forgot I had a play today!"

"But your Going to get in trouble!" Kouta said after him.

**A/N: I know my stories are short but I'm just starting.**

**I like the couples: YujiixShouko AikoxKouta and MinamixAki **

**Next chap is coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Hate Or Like?_

**7:30 Am in Kouta Tsuchiya's House.**

"Ughhh, what time is it?,he said while rubbing his eyes, Oh crap! I'm going to be late!"

**Kouta soon got dressed and headed toward Fumizuki Academy at 7:49 with only 11 more minutes left till school starts.**

"Awww man! I'm never going to reach school in time!"

Suddenly Kouta turned around to see a green haired girl riding a bike.

"Heyyyyy! Muttsulini! You tired? Wanna ride on my bike?" She said.

"Ummmm…" Kouta didn't know what to say. "Is she here to tease me again? He thought. But he desperately needed a ride since he was so tired and exhausted from running.

Kouta thought it over… "Uhhhh… Sure!"

"Ok! Here, you drive while I sit on the front." Smiling her cat-like grin.

"Ok." He said "Then I could pedal more faster." He thought.

**So Kouta drove himself and Aiko to school with just 2 minutes to spare.**

"Thanks Aiko."

"You're totally welcome!"

**At Class F, he arrived just in time.**

**At break, Akihisa asked why he was almost late.**

"Sorry, I overslept again! Luckily I saw Aiko riding her bike and she asked me to ride with her and I said yes. But' I was the one that drove her since I can pedal more faster."

"WHAT? Are you serious? Aiko Kudou asked _you?" _Akihisa exclaimed.

"Why? What's wrong with me?" Kouta asked.

"I don't see any blood stains, so you didn't nose bleed when a girl asked you to ride a bike with her? Especially Aiko Kudou.

"I never noticed that, I never noticed that I didn't nosebleed. But why?" Kouta felt something strange, like a feeling.

"I think Kouta likes someone!" Akihisa said cheering gleefully.

"Nonsense! No one could ever like me I check girls out. I even almost peeked at the girls bathroom! I'm a perv! No girl could like me! And on top of that, I nose bleed real easy."

"But you didn't bleed when Aiko Asked you to ride with her! So you like her!"

Yujii overheard their conversation and, "Who likes who?

"Yujii!, I think Kouta likes Aiko!" Akihisa put an arm around Kouta.

Yujii glared at him all serious. "Have you finally admit it?"

"What? No! No girl could ever like me! Not even Aiko I don't like her she doesn't likes me. Are we clear?" Kouta shouted.

"Sureeeeee, whatever you say." Said Yujii being sarcastic.

**What they didn't know is that Aiko and Shouko had been standing by the door of Class F the whole time the guys were were having their conversation. Aiko teared up and ran away back to Class A, Shouko coming after her.**

"He doesn't like me." Aiko said as she tries to hold her tears.

"It's okay Aiko. Yujii doesn't even tell his love for me he keeps on denying it even when I said I love him. Said Shouko trying to calm her down. Try saying you like him maybe he was just lying or he wanted to keep it to himself."

"You think so?" Aiko said wiping her eyes.

"Yes. Don't worry about this too much."

"Ok." Then they headed into Class A.

**At Class F, the guys were still talking about whether Kouta likes Aiko.**

"So why didn't you nosebleed?" Asked Yujii.

"I don't know! All I was paying attention to is that I'm running late to school. I just wanted to get here on time so I caught a ride with Aiko."

Akihisa smiled, "Hehe, you my friend are one lovesick puppy."

"Grrrrr! You don't get anymore photos!" Kouta screamed.

"What! I'm sorry! You don't like Aiko! There!" Akihisa begged.

"Too late."

"NOOOOOOOOO! Where am I going to find Hideyoshi Pictures now?"

"I heard that." Hideyoshi suddenly said.

"What are we guys talking about?" He said.

"Ummmmm..-" Kouta's sentence was cut short by Yujii

"We were talking about someone Muttsulini likes."

"Oh are you talking about Aiko? Cause I think you make a great couple!" Hideyoshi said.

Kouta's eyes turned into rage."Stop it!"

"Have you _ever _evenhad a girlfriend before?" Akihisa asked.

Kouta's eyes turned away , "No, I guess I'm too busy taking pictures of girls instead of asking them out."

"Maybe that's why you can't admit your love for Aiko. Your afraid and you never had experience before. We'll help you." Yujii said.

"Humph! I don't need help!"

"You kinda do. Muttsulini."

"Shut up Yujii. You're the one that needs help! Why don't you just admit that you love Shouko!" Kouta argued.

"Grrrrrrr! This and that are different! I don't like a girl that's always trying to tazer me!"

Akihisa laughed, Yujii everyone can see you like her. Just yesterday you blushed when she gave you a flying kiss. Eveyone saw that. Right, Hideyoshi?"

Hideyoshi smiled, "It's actually true! Everyone in Class F saw it! And I think you wanted to kiss her back!

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's having trouble with love!" Kouta butted in.

"Prepare to DIE. ALL of you!" Yujii threatened.

**After school, Kouta was getting ready to go home until…**

"Hey Muttsulini!" Aiko Kudou gleamed.

Kouta's eyes shot up. "Hey Aiko.

"Whats with the face? You looked like you've seen a ghost."

"Nothing. You scared me. That's all."

"So wanna ride on my bike again?"

"Uhhh.. No thanks. I feel like walking."

"Ok I'll walk with you."

"Ummmm.." "What should I say?" Kouta thought.

"Sure I guess."

"Ok! Wait for me let me just get my bike."

As Aiko rolled her bike while walking with Kouta she thought maybe this might be her chance to confess to him.

"Umm Muttsulini.. Uhhhh.." Aiko said getting tongue-tied.

"What is it?" kouta asked.

"I have something to say to you. Ummmm…" " How should I say this? Aiko thought.

"Well I've always li-.. li- IVEALWAYSLIKEDYOU"

"I'm sorry. I didn't get that last part."

"IVEALWAYSLIKEDYOU!" Aiko again said it fast for Kouta to not understand.

"What? Speak slower."

"I LIKE YOU! I'VE _ALWAYS_ LIKED YOU!" Aiko said looking straight into Kouta's eyes

"What?" Kouta said in shock.

**What will happen next? Does Kouta feel the same or not?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**A/n: Soooo how'd you like it? Leave a review! AikoxKouta Forever!**


End file.
